Geek & innocent bonding
by LailaHamato
Summary: After defeating the Shredder last week, the turtles are heading back to the lair and Donnie & Laila get some time alone to hang out(Only T-cest if you want it to be)2k14 verse


A/N: Story that inspired me to write this: s/10643570/1/Love-s-Incipience(by SleepingSeeker) Takes place after 2k14 movie..enjoy(Only T-Cest if you want to see it like that)

* * *

><p>Laila rolled her eyes as she, along with her other, older three brothers, were forced to listen to Mikey babbling about his new-found crush April.<p>

"It was in her eyes dude, she totally liked that song."Laila shook her head and sighed. It was a long day and Laila's head was already pounding from facing the shredder when he slammed her against the tower.

"I should've never introduced her to you Mikey."

"You're just jealous, Laila." Laila giggled and rolled her eyes at the thought of Mikey thinking she was jealous of April. Raph then smacked him upside the head to get him to shut up as he ran ahead, Raph on his tail to get him to shut up, Leo following to try and keep Raph from killing Mikey and waking up Splinter. Laila turned and noticed Donnie walking slowly, his glasses slightly falling off and he was focused on his watch.

"Hey Donnie, everything okay?" He jumped, his glasses falling off his face as Laila caught them and replaced them back on his face.

"Y-Yeah, e-everything's good." He looked around and noticed the others gone.

"The others went on ahead. So what were you doing?"

"Just checking some readings." Donnie had no idea why, but Laila this close to him was getting him nervous. The girl he grew up with for years was making him freeze up. He moved his gaze down Laila's small pale-green body, her freckles slightly standing out, especially on her face. He was trying to keep himself from pulling her close to count her freckles, and feel her soft pale-green skin.

"Donnie!" He jumped and fell over, landing on the ground with a thud, landing on his shell. He looked up and noticed Laila smiling and giggling. Donnie had no idea if Laila was laughing at him or not but he just wanted to disappear.

"That was great." Laila giggled quieter, wiping the water out of her eyes. "Are you okay, Donnie?"

"Yes." He accepted the hand that Laila offered him to help him up off the ground. "Yes, I'm fine."

"So what kind of readings were you doing?" He couldn't help but blink at Laila. Did she really care? His mind was telling him that she probably didn't.

"Well, it was just on the stability of the energy in our bodies to be able to withstand-you don't care about this."

"Yeah I do Donnie, withstand what? Survival just incase the sewer suddenly caves in on us or our bodies get too exhausted to be able to handle the foot clan's attack?"

"Well, yeah." Laila's phone rang and she answered.

"Hello? yes Mikey, we're fine." Laila started giggling again and couldn't stop. "Are you kidding me? Omg, who let him into the kitchen? Of course you did. Yeah, okay, bye Mikey." Laila hung up her phone and she put it back into her pocket. "Anyways-"

"We should head back before Raph and Leo worry about their perfect little sister."

"They can wait Donnie. It's been a while since we actually hung out like this. We're either on patrol, training, or you're hanging out with April."

"Well, I…." Laila smiled and gave Donnie a hug.

"I love you, aniki." Donnie froze at the hug. He wasn't used to this, considering Laila almost never hugged him, it was usually Raph or Leo, Laila sometimes even hugged Mikey, but it was hardly him. He drifted his hand above Laila's waist and he hesitantly allowed his hand to drop, his impulses finally giving in as he pulled her to him to return the hug. After a second, he instantly realized what he was doing and let go.

"I love you too, Laila...and sorry about that." She just merely smiled at him before getting a text, checking her phone.

"Yeah, we should head back…" The whole time was spent just chatting about everything and nothing, eventually arriving at the lair.

"We should hang out like this again."

"That'd be nice, Donnie." Laila smiled at him before yawning. "I'm gonna head to bed, I'll see you in the morning." She flipped upstairs to her room as he watched her go before going into his lab, unable to focus on his computer and eventually giving up after deleting Laila's name from his notes at least five times.


End file.
